1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic piano with a pedal, which can control various parameters associated with a tempo, rhythm, soft, sostenuto, and the like by the pedal of the electronic piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, electronic pianos having functions equivalent to an acoustic piano have been developed and are commercially available. An electronic piano of this type is provided with the same pedal as a soft pedal of an acoustic piano. When this pedal is operated by a foot, a tone volume, a tone color, and the like of a musical tone can be controlled.
An electronic musical instrument which can finely control a tone volume, a tone color, and the like of a musical tone in accordance with an operation state of a pedal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Sho 61-172192. A circuit for effectively variably controlling attenuation characteristics of a musical tone upon operation of a sostenuto pedal or a damper pedal is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59-13657.
However, in these prior arts, one pedal has only one function, and cannot provide a plurality of kinds of control functions. For example, the pedal cannot perform multi-stage control necessary when a tempo or the like is controlled.